exogenesisfandomcom-20200213-history
22nd century
The following is a timeline of events during the 22nd century (2100-2199): Terra: 2100: * Total Terra population: 6.4 billion; * Brazil celebrates the 600th anniversary of its discovery by the Portuguese Crown, on April 22nd, this year; * Nomadic floating cities are roaming the oceans; * Heavy terraforming projects of Mars are underway; 2104: * The events of "Mindscape" start to unfold; 2105: * A Lilypad Vene 2.0 project is finally complete in upper venusian stratosphere. Only 12 km from the first one. With the arrival of another mothership of human colonists ready to board the new megacity, the robotic maintenance activates the habitat's life support systems. A bigger "flower" than the last, this one is named Veno Orchidia. The new colonists number at 6500 and all come from the more impoverished regions of Terra. Due to achieving stable numbers in both megahabitats, the reproduction rate has been significantly lowered, and only existing birthed humans from heavy population knots on Earth are accepted as new members for any upcoming similar projects of floating city habitats on Venus. Total Venus population: 14 875; 2106: * Year 50 (After Armageddon): Nature begins to take over once again, and independently from any mankind assistance at that. Some specific areas are still inhospitable due to extreme radiation levels; 2108: * The events of "Redlands and Hailstorms" start to unfold; 2110: * Large-scale arcologies are emerging as an alternative to traditional cities; * The Japanese mega-project Shimizu Mega-City Pyramid is completed; 2111: * The 100YSS (100 Year Starship) project comes to a satisfying completion. The questions raised over the century have been answered and reanswered again in more depth and sophistication, bringing new insight and knowledge to tackle problems of that century far better than otherwise would have been, have this organization not put out a roster of think tank geniuses in varied fields who would cooperate and colaborate on creative solutions for the problems of the day. The result is the immediate construction of a handful of CGS's (generation starships) following the closure of the organizational and research project; 2114: * First femtoengineering breakthrough occurs; 2115: * A smaller scale robotic project is completed by joint Indian-Indonesian-Chinese conglomerates to build an even bigger megahabitat on Venus. Veno-Rama is the name, and a colossal batch of 100 000 000 colonists are sent there, with almost 1.4 million people scheduled every month to be launched en route to lock to Venus's orbit. An operation lasting till 2121; 2118: * Second one-way manned mission to Ganymede & Callisto. Crew: 25 000. Total official population numbers on each planet up to this point: Ganymede - 18 288; Callisto - 16 388; 2119: * Man-made control of earthquakes and tsunamis; 2120: * Mind uploading enters mainstream society; 2121: * With the last of the Veno-Rama population arriving to Venus, the planetary colonies band together as one venusian nation and finally declare themselves independent from Terra and Luna; 2130: * Large-scale colonization operations of Luna are underway; * The first large-scale generational space ship is built. Named ISGC Albatross, it is finally built and is the first to launch at the end of the year. Population of 17 200, with ethnic mix of USA, Canada, Greenland, Mexico and Central American nations. It's destination is Tabit (Pi3 Orionis); 2134: * The Apollo Starsailor reaches the Epsilon Indi (by now renamed as Gautama) system, parking in orbit around a habitable moon of Epsilon Indi Bb. The crew on board also detect a habitable planet orbiting the A component. They name the former Mahogany and the latter Gandhi; * Halley's Comet returns to the inner Solar System; 2135: * A century has passed since the launch of an international robotic project of depleting Venus' atmosphere of carbon dioxide and sulfur, and transporting the sulfur to space stations around and on Terra chemistry banks, and the carbon dioxide is transported to Mars, Ganymede, Callisto and Titan, in order to warm them up eventually, with time, by pumping it into the atmosphere. The ratio used is the following (Mars - 10%, Ganymede - 45%, Callisto 35%), the additional leftover carbon dioxide from extractions, together with extractions from Terra's atmosphere and crust (via so called "volcano gas-mining"), are sent away to Titan. The atmospheric pressure has been lowered to 78 Bars. A whole upper layer of the atmosphere is now cut from Venus; * Second colonial mission to Titan is underway, conducted by a slew of private entities of Terra. Crew: 50 000. Total Titan population: 62 297; 2137: * Construction is complete of the second generational spaceship - The ISGC Paulina, with end destination towards Zavijava (Beta Virginis). Population size of 17 800, with ethnic mix of Europeans, Siberians, & Russian Federation populations; 2140: * All Bitcoins will be mined; 2144: * On 04.04.2144 - The NAU, or North American Union (comprising the USA, Canada, Mexico and Greenland) is established; * The construction of the ISCG Afrikana is completed - with it's destination towards the Delta Pavonis system, a population of 15 200 and an ethnic mix of different African and Middle-eastern cultures; 2146: * Our solar system starts passing through a million degree cloud of gas; 2149: * Construction completed of ISGC El Dorado - With ethnic mixes of different South American nations, and a population of 18 700. Destination: Zeta Doradus. Cisco Vega joins the suspended animation program and schedules the end of that program at arrival date; 2150: * Total Terra population: 6.4 billion; * Interstellar exploration is becoming common; * Holodeck-style environments are finally becoming realistic enough possibility; * Hi-tech, automated cities are commonplace on Terra, and somewhat on Mars and Luna; * The world's first bicentenarians - The cross combination of the fittest and richest of the people born in the 1950s were able to prolong their aging and avoid serious life-limiting diseases with the advents of technology in the fields of medicine and healthcare, as well as genetic and biology in general. Thanks to this, they are still alive at this point in time; 2152: * The ISGC Siddhartha is constructed, with population size of 13 400, mix of Indian, East Asian, Indonesian, Australian and Oceania peoples. It's destination directed towards the Gautama system; 2155: * India, China and Indonesia launch another 75 000 colonists to board the megahabitats on Luna. At this point there are 12 megacities dispersed around mostly the north hemisphere of Luna. Total Luna population: 112 885; 2158: * Third one-way manned mission to Ganymede & Callisto executed by private entities on Terra. Crew: 50 000. Total population numbers for each planet up to this point: Ganymede - 43 894; Callisto: 41 872; 2166: * Multiple temporal incidents; 2180: * Antimatter power plants are widespread; * Asteroid terrorism emerges; * July 16, 2186 : Solar eclipse of 7m 29s (very close to the theoretical maximum), Saros 139; Category:Timetables Category:Timelines Category:Future History Category:History